Hasta que me Canse
by pottergirl2491
Summary: Ella lleva diez años enamorada de el, el lleva diez años con la misma novia. Ella se quiere ir, el se quiere casar. El la busca, hasta que la encuentra. PARA LOS QUE LO PIDIERON... aqui tienen un poquito mas!
1. Chapter 1

Siempre había tenido secretos. De niña, había cambiado mágicamente una mala nota en su boleta de calificaciones, claro, ella lo había hecho sin querer. Un día había ido a una tienda, y había querido una paleta, pero no la había pedido. Más tarde, había encontrado la paleta en sus bolsillos. Bueno, no es que fueran secretos malignos, ni nada por el estilo. Y eran secretos por eso, porque nunca había habido necesidad de contarlos, hasta hoy. Este secreto era de diferente, magnitud, por decirlo así. Este secreto le movía el pavimento.

La muchacha se sonrió a si misma, nada feliz, había que reconocer que era una gran actriz.

Había hecho tantas cosas para que no se notara…. Para que no se notara que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Porque, alguien podría haberlo imaginado? La respuesta es no. Además... el tenía novia. Hasta que un día se canso. Se canso de ser tan idiota, de amarlo tan tontamente. De no habérselo dicho a nadie, de que él no lo supiese.

Y ese día precisamente, ese día jueves con nada especial en particular, ella estaba en busca de cualquier puente que la llevara a una mejor vida, claro literalmente por que ella pensaba que esa no era la mejor decisión. Así que tomando en cuenta todas sus opciones, tomó una decisión, la mejor según ella, y en media hora dejo San Mungo con el escritorio vació y al jefe viendo estrellas. Pasó comprando un boleto de avión, necesitaba unas "vacaciones" en las que no viera a Harry Potter a diario.

Ella había crecido, el había crecido, todo era diferente. Su espejo se lo confirmó, al recibirla cuando ella entro a su habitación. Su cabello seguía siendo del mismo color, aunque liso. Un flequillo le adornaba de lado. Su expresión estaba seria, y admirablemente no se notaba el enojo que recorría sus venas. Se quitó la gabardina negra y afelpada, sin fijarse mucho en su reflejo. Llevaba una camisa blanca ceñida a su figura, dejando los primeros botones abiertos creando un escote. La falda negra arriba de la rodia y sus botas negras acababan el conjunto.

Ella había cambiado, y mucho. Sin querer, sin proponértelo, la vida te hace cambiar, sin preguntarte antes si quieres al menos. Y ella era diferente. A sus veintiséis años estaba dando se cuanta de que debía parar de hacerse daño. Que ya no estaba para seguir guardando esperanzas de niña, para seguir guardando absurdos secretos de adolescente. Sí secretos, porque ni a sus mejores amigas se lo había confiado. Seguramente por que una de ellas era Ginny Weasley, (la novia) a la que veía a diario también. Fingiendo, actuando en su presencia, en la presencia de todos.

Antes que auror y sanadora, su trabajo principal era, quizás, el de actriz, y lo cumplía a diario, y no recibía ninguna paga por ello.

Sacó una maleta de su closet y la colocó sobre su cama, abierta, lista para llenarse de todas sus cosas. Y es que me conformo con muy poco, pensó. Los diplomas y trofeos la contradijeron desde un escritorio en la esquina de su habitación, ella no prestó atención mientras sacaba toda su ropa sin magia. Llevaba años consolándose con el beso de despedida, con la ilusión de llegar un día y plantarse enfrente de él, y decirle sin más ni más que estaba loca por él. Con la idea de que algún día dejaría de ser novio de Ginny. Suspiró casi soltando una carcajada, riéndose de sí misma.

Se sentó en la cama meditando. Cansada por el hecho de sentir tanto por él. Cansada de tener ganas de acariciarle el cabello y llevarlo hasta la locura, cansada de ser ella la ilusa. Como se le podía llamar a alguien así? "Insignificante, Inexistente, Aparente, Falso, Tonto, Ingenuo, Masoquista, Iluso, Contradictorio, Impertinente, Absurdo, Imaginativo…" Se detuvo exasperada. Si... todas esas cosas era ella. Viviendo de sobras de una amistad fingida con tal de verlo feliz. Una de dos, o era la heroína sacrificada, o la chiquilla tonta que se enamoró en un mal momento y de alguien incorrecto. Y la verdad no le gustaba ninguno de los dos, sin embargo prefirió el de "Heroína Sacrificada." Y así, siguió empacando pensando que algún día, una siempre aceptaba su derrota. Y este era el día de ella, el día en que Hermione Granger, aceptaba la derrota de en una batalla que ni siquiera había comenzado. Se consoló pensando en las tantas novelas que había leído de amores frustrados, y confió en ser una más del montón, feliz de que ninguna de las protagonistas de los libros había muerto de autoengaño.

Después de empacar una parte de su closet se dio cuenta de que no le cabria nada si no empleaba la magia, así que agrando su maleta y fue metiendo su ropa sin mucho orden. Una hora después ya tenía llenas un par de maletas, y ahora se preguntaba si podría sobrevivir sin él, si se fuera de vacaciones a un lugar remoto y su corazón se quedara en Londres, con su amor platónico.

Se recostó sobre la cama contemplando su cuarto casi vació. Un par de fotos la miraban desde una caja, en una esquina abandonadas. Ella se preguntó si podría olvidar su vida. Porque él? Si con él había crecido, con él había convivido por más de 15 años... Se frotó las sienes en un gesto de debilidad por primera vez. Al instante, se levanto de golpe, y siguió arreglando, mientras metía a su gatito en su canasta. En cualquier momento Luna podría ir a su consultorio y encontrar todo vació... y aparecerse en su casa, o Ginny llamaría al hospital y le dirían... o él. Él, por X o Y razón, él.

Sacó corriendo sus maletas, mientras un taxi se estacionaba frente a su casa. Cerró con llave, cerró una parte de su vida con la puerta, o mejor dicho su vida. Suspiro al verse dentro del taxi, con su bolso de mano aferrado a sí misma y con un boleto aéreo que la llevaría a otro mundo.

A un mundo donde no existía él. Le pareció agridulce la idea, así que se concentro en dejarlo ir. Dejar ir esa imagen que tenía pegada en la retina, donde él le sonreía de lado mientras se alborotaba el cabello con naturalidad. Por mucho que odiara el gesto en su padre, él lo repetía. Su piel bronceada clara, y sus ojos verde esmeralda... se quedaron en la esquina de una avenida cualquiera, y ella no quiso saber ni en que avenida fue. No quería regresar, quería olvidar. Quería que él se quedara en Londres... aunque eso significara dejar su corazón con él. Maldijo el día en que lo tuvo que ver de esa forma... él nunca le dio otra cosa a entender. Ni yo tampoco... pensó. Ella solo vivía de migajas, de las sonrisas que él le dedicaba pero que su novia le provocaba.

El taxi recorrió varias calles solitarias, en las que ella no fijo su atención, se las conocía de memoria. Y curiosamente en la cafetería de la esquina había tomado un café con Harry, hace una semana, cuando el le confesó sus planes de matrimonio con Ginny. Tragó fuerte y duro, como si espinas tragara. Cuantas veces havia tenido que aguantar eso? Sintió las ganas que la invadían de enviarlo a él y a todos al diablo, y solo dejarse llevar por él dolor y no cuestionarlo más, no quería analizarse más. Al fin y al cabo, ya llevaba 10 años enamorada de él. Al pensarlo, se sintió vieja, y absurda. Pero el verlo a diario le impedía olvidarlo... él hablar con él a diario, él que salieran al cine o a cualquier parte... sin embargo ella, su novia, siempre iba con ellos, como que si garrapata fuera.

Echó la cabeza para atrás, le molestaba conocerla a ella, a su novia, eso le daba lugar a no poder imaginar todo tipo de cosas malas sobre ella, si ella la conocía casi también como a él. Se preguntó quien decidía para quien estamos hechos... como podía ser posible que él fuera su mitad si estaba con otra que también era su mitad? Lo único que encontró sobrante en la relación fue ella misma. Así que dejo de cuestionarlos, ambos, se querían, por mas que le doliera admitirlo. Se sorprendió frente al gigante aeropuerto, y con el chofer viéndola por el retrovisor, esperando a que se bajara. Ella bajo y el hombre le tendió sus maletas, pago y le dedicó un "gracias" algo seco.

Dudó un momento al verse enfrente de aquel lugar inmenso, y ella sentirse tan pequeña, parada del otro lado de la calle y con sus maletas.

Disimuladamente, lo que sinceramente le costó bastante, las minimizó y escondió en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Volvió a respirar hondo, y cruzó con paso decidido el pequeño camino que le quedaba para llegar a las puertas gigantes del aeropuerto. Paso por una serie de detectores sin fijarse mucho, había bastante gente ese día, y se podía sentir una atmósfera mezclada. Algunos reía y festejaban la venida de un ser querido. Otros, lloraban su despedida.

Ella... ya se arreglaría con su madre. Una carta y unos chocolates bastarían, claro, mensualmente. Tal vez ella era la única que siempre se había dado cuenta. Habían llegado varias veces con ella, los tres. Y ella un día le había dicho -Crees que no me doy cuenta como lo miras? - y le había sonreído maternalmente. La extrañaría... extrañaría a todos. Incluido él. Extrañaría los almuerzos del domingo en su propia casa... o las idas a una parque de diversión, a Ron le encantaba ir, decía que todo era muy "mágico."

Pasó a una serie de mostradores donde una muchacha le indicó a que sala pasar y en cuanto partiría el avión. Caminó inmersa en su propio mundo. Llegó a una salita donde solo esperaban pasajeros. Tapizada de azul, llena de cuadros con paisajes. Supuso que eran diferentes países. Se sentó en una esquina, cerca de una mesita con flores encima. Sacó una hoja de papel y escribió:

_Amigos:_

_Siento no haberles contado antes, pero surgió en el último minuto. Espero que entiendan mi posición... necesitaba unas vacaciones y me han facilitado este viaje, por lo que no pude despedirme de ustedes! _

_No se preocupen por mí, son vacaciones, que de malo hay en eso? _

_Nos veremos pronto, besos, _

_Hermione_

_-_ahí esta -dijo satisfecha. Era clara y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, seca y calculadora, pensó también, un poco melancólico.

Soltó una sonrisa con dolor. Las caras de Luna y Ron le provocaron un pinchazo en el pecho. Es cierto que actuaba, pero solo en la parte donde sus sentimientos por él, por Harry estaban a flor de piel. Dobló la carta y se sintió como débil. Tendría que dejar su familia, su casa, sus amigos, todo, con tal de olvidarse de él. "huyes..." le dijo su subconsciente. Una voz gélida anuncio la salida del avión que abordaría. Se paró, como manejada por otra persona, y realizó los trámites necesarios para poder abordar. Sentía que se ahogaba, aunque no lo aparentaba sí. Una parte de sí misma se quedaba... y otra se iba. Quería dejar allí, en esa puerta de avión, sus sentimientos por él. Porque amor era, pero no solo eso. Él provocaba en ella de todo... pero estaba con otra. Su futura esposa, Ginny. No Hermione Granger, si no Ginebra Weasley. Entró al avión y se sentó en una alejada de las ventanas. Sintió como entró más y más gente, y sintió como otra voz de mujer le indicaba que se abrochara el cinturón.

Seis horas después, cansada y despeinada entró a una pequeña casita, la que sería su casa. Era de noche y olía a playa. No hacia frío, pero tampoco había calor. Los grillos cantaban como ella nunca los había oído antes. Caminó a tientas en la oscuridad, aunque la luna alumbraba bastante. Encontró la lamparita en la mesita de noche, y busco a tientas el interruptor. Una tenue luz se le encendió. La casa estaba amueblada modestamente, no tenía muchos muebles. La fachada de la casa era preciosa, con una hamaca en el porche y un jardín hermoso lleno de todo tipo de flores. Camino un poco más segura de sus pasos y prendió la luz de la habitación que la alumbró fuerte. Quería olvidarlo… olvidarse.

Sacó sus maletas de su chaqueta y las agrandó. Respiró hondo varias veces. Una hora después, con su ropa bien ordenada ya en su gavetero, se sentó en la gran cama vacía de su habitación. Quiso cambiarse y lavarse la cara, pero ni sabía donde quedaba el baño. Se sintió absurda al ir registrando la casa en busca de un baño… y cuando no había dado dos pasos rompió a llorar. Un fresco viento entraba por las ventanas abiertas, y ella parecía tan pequeña en esa gran cama. Acurrucada, de vez en cuando lanzaba un sollozo audible, pero las lágrimas no paraban. Tan fácil fluían… como te puedo dejar de querer? Tú ni lo sabes… esta no es mi casa, no puedo llamar a nadie, contarle… nada. Vacío, oscuridad. Nada más. Y tu...

Tenía dieciséis. Amigos y muchos sueños. Algo comenzó a cambiar, por no decir que todos comenzaron a crecer. Y pasó. Ella se volvió más astuta, si aún era posible más. Desarrollo cierto sexto sentido, como si presintiera. Como no, si estaban a media guerra… y ella, ella podía perderlo todo, no sabia cuando sería la hora. Creció no solo en altura y en físico, aprendieron todos que ese podía ser el último día de sus vidas. Aprendieron desde pequeños lo que mucha gente no aprende en una vida entera. A vivir al máximo, a decir todo en el momento. Harry creció a su lado, al igual que Ron. Y algo comenzó a cambiar en su interior, en la forma de verlo a él, a medida de verlo crecer. A medida que él se fue convirtiendo en algo que ella siempre había soñado, en alguien especial de sobremanera para ella. Pensaban casi igual, y a veces hasta llegaban a tener los mismos pensamientos.

Bueno crecieron, y pasaron casi un año juntos. Solos, los 3. Sin embargo, el tenía novia en casa, y aunque le costaba admitirlo ella sufría con él. Cuan tonta llegaba a ser con él. Un día lo había encontrado en el afeizar de la ventana y lo había visto tan triste, tan añorante. Y ella lo había consolado, aún amándolo. Le había dicho lo que él quería oír, le había hasta prometido quizás. Lo quería tanto... su olor, su cabello, sus ojos... y su alma. Esa, que era capaz de morir... por sus amigos. Ella solo era su amiga... y no podía ser algo más.

Se quedo dormida entre recuerdos, con las mejillas empapadas.

Seis años después...

Se levanto temprano, con todo el ánimo del mundo. Se apresuró a llenar de toda clase de flores naturales su casa, preciosa ahora, adornada con pequeños detalles, a su manera. Se vistió casual, aunque con especial esmero. El clima era cálido, de la costa. El mar le daba los buenos días en su ventana todos los días. Nada parecido a Londres, donde solía llover y nevar. Aquí, apenas veías la lluvia, pero eso sí, cuando llovía, llovía en serio. Se puso un bikini amarillo, y una falda larga que parecía pareo, ya que se ataba con un nudo en la cadera. El pareo era amarillo y tenía flores tropicales anaranjadas. No era raro verla así, dado el calor del lugar, era normal. Sus chancletas anaranjadas, un par de pulseras, acabarían su vestimenta para ese día. Se amarró el cabello en una cola alta, con el cabello liso y largo cayendo perfecto. Se peinó el flequillo de lado, y se colocó una flor en la cola. Se delineó los ojos con crayón café, y la pasó una capa de máscara a sus de por si ya tupidas pestañas. Se observó a sí misma en el espejo. Una mujer miraba satisfecha el espejo. Su cuerpo bien moldeado por el ejercicio lucía perfecto, con tan poca ropa, habrían de comentar. Su plano vientre totalmente denudo, cubriendo la pequeña prenda solo lo elemental. El amarillo lucía bien sobre su bronceada piel. No lucía de treinta y dos, lo que la alegró más, ese día los cumplía, sin embargo lucía de menos. Caminó por su casa hasta una pequeña habitación aún en penumbra, corrió con suavidad las cortinas, mientras oía bostezar. Se acercó a una camita en la que un nudo de mantas se revolvía inquieto.

-Adam... -dijo con suavidad casi riendo, mientras intentaba quitarle de encima todas las mantas enrolladas. Del rollo de mantas, surgió un niño que parecía tener dos años más o menos. Con el cabello del mismo color que el de su madre, y colocho también, aunque no desarreglado como lo solía tener ella, si no bien peinado caía con gracia algo larguito. El niño se restregó sus ojos azul profundo y la miro con ojos grandes y una sonrisa, mientras se le abalanzaba

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! -Le dijo desde su cuello. Ella le besó mientras le agradecía. Moriría sin el.

El pequeño la soltó y se metió debajo de su cama. Saco una florecilla que parecía agonizar, rosada y preciosa. A ella le pareció el mejor regalo del mundo. -Gracias hijo, esta preciosa... la voy a poner en el centro de la mesa- dijo mientras le besaba de nuevo. Aspiróla fragancia de la flor y agradeció desde el corazón.

-Bueno, mejor vete a bañar que no tardan en venir tus padrinos, y Nadia...

-¿Nadia viene? .Dijo el chiquillo al instante, ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras sonreía al ver como su hijo corría a bañarse. Nadia era la hija pequeña de Marion y Lían, los padrinos de Adam y sus amigos. Vendría también Joshua, Karin, y Sam, sus otros amigos. Su vida era diferente y hermosa gracias a esas personas. Pareció salir de su estupor mientras caminaba a la cocina en busca de revivir su flor. Tarareó una canción que pasaban mucho en la radio, mientras no podía sentirse más feliz. Su hijo la hacía feliz. Miro con amor y melancolía la flor, conmovida. Sus pétalos comenzaban a caer, rosada y bonita aún. Pensó en los hechizos para revivir flores pero no recordó ninguno. Así que decidió hacerlo del modo muglee. Se encaramó en el mueble y buscó un jarrón pequeño, adecuado para una sola flor. Lo encontró hasta el fondo, ágilmente se bajó y comenzó a llenarlo de cristalina agua mientras seguía cantando. Estaba feliz, radiante. Metió alegre la flor en su lugar, mientras le espolvoreaba una medicina muglee. La observó satisfecha un momento más, sin poder recordar el hechizo aún. Algo llamó su atención afuera, por la ventana. Frunció el ceño, no había nadie. Talvez son ellos... pensó mientras al instante sonaba el timbre.

Colocó contenta el florerito en el centro de la mesa y se arreglo el cabello, lista para encontrar a sus amigos del otro lado de la puerta. Abrió la puerta un poco, solo para volverla a cerrar.No era ni Lían, ni Marion, ni Karin, ni Joshua, ni Sam... No eran sus vecinos, ni el muchacho que la solía molestar. No era el jardinero, ni su madre siquiera dándole una sorpresa. Era él, hoy, en el día de su cumpleaños.

Sabía que algún día la encontrarían, pero rogaba que no fuera ese él día, cada mañana. Sin embargo, hoy, apenas se había acordado de esas personas con las que había vivido en Londres, sus mejores amigos. Y hoy, el día de su cumpleaños, tenía parado al causante de que hoy no estuviera en Londres, conviviendo aún con su familia. Abrió de nuevo la puerta, pero ahora lentamente.

Era él? innegable, con unos ojos tan impasibles, verdes intensos. Parado en el marco de su puerta, de su casa. El también tenía el cabello un poco más largo, muy natural. Parado frente a mí, seis años después, seis años después de haberle dejado tan solo una nota. Su rostro, era más ancho, y con la barba sin rasurar le daba un aspecto maduro. Plantado frente a ella, sin una nota de aviso siquiera. Ella le había dejado una ¿porque el no había podido hacer lo mismo? se percató del cinismo en sí misma. De repente, recordó, todo, como que si de una película se tratase. En especial, el día que había llegado allí. Todo lo que había llorado...Pero no sabía como reaccionaría él, si la entendería. Unas ganas de abrazarlo la hicieron sentirse mal consigo misma. Los había abandonado, sin despedirse ni explicar nada.Había huido del sentimiento, sin embargo, este seguía ahí, intacto, ciego e infantil... natural. Decidió romper el hielo, dándose cuenta de que el no tenía la culpa de nada. El solo había sido él mismo, ese no era ningún pecado, pecado era haberse enamorado de él, haber dejado de vivir por él.

N/A: Aqui les traigo un fic de tan solo dos capitulos, ya lo tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, haber si les agrada, ya tengo escrito el segundo y ultimo cap, asi que se los subo en una par de días, no como me ha pasado con mis otros dos fics, pero igual voy a intentar actualizar esta semana que viene. ojala que les entretanga el rato un poquito niños...

en el próximo capitulo¿Harry y Herm hablarán, o se pelearán¿Y esos reclamos de Harry? Hermione tiene a alguien que presentarle a Harry¿le habra llevado Harry regalo de cumpleaños? volvieron a tocar el timbre y esta vez sí eran sus amigos...

bueno preciosos, saben que no me olvido de ustedes, ya me hacen falta sus reviews en mi correo! cuentenme como les va en su vida!

besos, ab.


	2. chap 2

Holas! gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me alegraron mi día! además no hay nada más bonito que saber que hay alguien más detras del ordenador leyendo lo que escribes... lo que piensas y lo que sientes. Ya saben, los que tienen opcion de reply los respondí así, y los que no, aqui les va.

saritaharryherm: bueno primero que nada, gracias por tu review, y si Harry si estaba enojado... pero con la reacción de Herm se le paso, además entendió el porqué. Y definitivamente no venía desde Londres a pelear con ella... a reclamarle si pero no queria pelear con ella. a ver que pensas del cap.

Lilian Granger: gracias, que bueno que te gusto, el hijo de harmione, ya ves que ni ella lo sabe... ups, ya te estoy adelantando. eso esta en el cap, te dejo para que lo leas.

CAPITULO 2

Negó con la cabeza espabilando todos sus pensamientos, que a decir verdad en ese momento eran muchos, mientras intentaba que palabras coherentes salieran de su boca.

Bajo la cabeza mientras se agarraba más fuerte de la puerta que la sostenía. Sintió el dedo pulgar he índice de Harry, que la agarraba suavemente del mentón y le hacía subir la cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos chocaran. Algo se movió dentro de ella, al sentir la transparencia de esos ojos verdes esmeralda que la miraban fijamente, añorantes, así como ella lo veía a él.

-Harry –Se le escapó en un suspiro, con algo de dolor y alegría mezclados, sin saber realmente cual sentía más. El debió notarlo porque frunció el cejo, y ladeo la cabeza, aún observándola, como queriendo descubrir porqué, indagando en sus entrañas. Y sus entrañas tenia un rotulo encima que rezaba "CONFUSIÓN" en letras rojas. Bueno… ¿se alegraba¿Lo saludaba como ayer¿Volvía a actuar¿Mentía?

-Necesitamos hablar Hermione –Ella sonrió con ironía y melancolía en los ojos. Sus palabras, tan de dentro, tan roncas. Tan acertadas, pensó ella. Necesitaban hablar, pero primero ella necesitaba recobrar el habla. Se contento con asentir y salir de su casa, necesitaba aire fresco, se dirigió con paso lento por la entrada de su casa y se sentó en la gradita, mientras el la imitaba, pero se sentaba de frente a ella, sin dejar de escudriñarla con su mirada. Hermione abrazo sus rodillas y recostó su cabeza en ellas, mientras lo veía a él. El comenzó a hablar bajito, inseguro se dijo a si mismo, cuantas veces no lo había oído hablar así.

-Dudé mucho en venir… no sabía si querías vernos, verme. No sé… que pasó siquiera… -dijo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. ¿Quería verle?

Mientras, él subió la mirada para hablar, ahora, con toda seguridad. –Un día te tenía, eras mi mejor amiga, todo estaba, o aparentaba estar bien, y al otro te despides con una nota, dirigida a nadie en particular, con la noticia de que necesitas vacaciones, y pasa un mes dos y tu ni noticias… y todos… -Negó con la cabeza contrariado mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara. Hermione sintió un sollozo atrapado en su garganta. Fijó su vista en su jardín, sin pensar en nada realmente.

-Perdón –Se oyó a sí misma decir, realmente lo sentía… sentía haber hecho muchas cosas. Sentía ser muchas cosas. Pasó un minuto y ella seguía con la mirada clavada en las rosas, preguntándose y cuestionándose a sí misma.

De repente, sintió las manos de Harry que la tomaban por las mejillas, mientras le rogaba –Herm, necesitamos, necesito que me aclares esto, dime, realmente no sé que hice, mal…

Él quería la verdad, y ella no tenía otra en ese momento. Tenía su vida armada de nuevo, lo que le había costado bastante, llevaba seis años sin verlo, sin estar a su lado, sin actuar de nuevo, era diferente, tenía un hijo, un nuevo trabajo… y lo había hecho ella sola todo, ahora él venía a desbaratarle todo, a moverle el pavimento que ya tenía fijo a los pies, y encima le hacía sentirse mal consigo misma… él quería la verdad, y a ella no se le ocurría otra mentira. La imperturbabilidad nunca había sido su fuerte, se paró, dispuesta a ilustrarle su verdad tal como era, con pelos y señales. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras Harry permanecía sentado y confuso.

Supongo que tú lo has sentido ya. Es ese amor que nace dentro, esa alegría que te agarra, la impresión de que todo esta bien, de que todo es mágico. De repente, iba sin fijarme mucho en el camino, distraída, pensando en tonterías cuando me choco en el pasillo con él… y todo se me olvida. Y se me va todo… sin palabras frente a ese mirar, frente a esa sonrisa. Sentí ese amor, Harry, sentí eso ilógico. Eso que busqué en tantos libros, que encontré y que entendí, si, pero no me resultaba razonable… era enamorarte, y no me había pasado antes… ese sentir dentro tan solo al verlo… tan solo al verte… era querer todo de ti, y sin embargo más nada… solo quería que fueses feliz que cumplieras tus sueños, mientras yo perdí tantos míos. Harry tú tenías novia… amabas a otra… y no me importó, porque yo lo sentía. Sentía eso único, que me dice que tú eres para mí. Que me decía tantas cosas… tan locas y coherentes. Bueno… y no pude más. Que mujer ama por seis largo años, sin siquiera decirte, sin hablarlo, sin considerar siquiera una relación contigo por el hecho de que tenías novia… un día no me pareció bien lo que hacía, no se, Harry, si fui egoísta en ya no aguantar y venirme para acá, no se sí fui cruel… solo quería dejar de sentir mil cosas dentro de mí al verte, solo para que luego tu te dieses la vuelta y tomases la mano de tu novia, de la que realmente te hacía sentir… no soporté verme tan sola, ilusa… porque al final tú no estabas conmigo. Porque al final todo mi amor se iba… se regaba y se desperdiciaba. Solo de pensarlo sintió como un par de lágrimas rodabas por sus mejillas. Porqué ella no se lo dijo,

Al voltear a verlo, él la miraba de un modo tan serio… tan dulce. Él lo pareció entender.

-Hermione –se aclaró la garganta, serio. Ella solo esperaba que él comprendiese, por algo habían sido mejores amigos.

Esperar era su fuerte. Pero lo que Harry le iba a decir se quedó a su imaginación.

Oyó que la puerta se abría -¿Mamá? –y la voz de su hijo, que la miraba desde la puerta, vio como Harry se paraba y se hacía a un lado, con cara de perrito recién regañado los miraba a ambos una y otra vez.

-Adam, tengo a alguien a quien presentarte –dijo la morena ya sin que las piernas le flaqueasen, mientras caminaba y tomaba de la mano a su hijo y lo llevaba hacía Harry.

-Adam, este es Harry Potter¿recuerdas que te hablé de él? -añadió viendo al chiquillo.

-Harry… este es mi hijo Adam –Le dijo al hombre sin el mismo toque que había utilizado con el niño. Harry pareció sentir un golpe, porque se puso pálido. Sin embargo, se agacho y le tendió la mano al chico, mientras le decía

-Hola Adam, espero que tu mamá te halla dicho muchas cosas buenas de mí… -Adam le tendió la mano mientras parecía decidir si le agradaba o no. Un segundo después pareció decidir que sí, sonrió y se llevó a Harry hacia adentro diciéndole que le quería enseñar sus ranas. Harry solo le lanzo de nuevo una mirada a Hermione de "tengo algo que decirte"

Hermione se quedó allí, inmóvil, sin saber que hacer o pensar. Sin saber si echarse a llorar o a reír. Dio un respiro y trató de componerse, pasándose las manos por debajo de los ojos.

Harry caminaba arrastrado por Adam. La casa de Hermione era muy bonita, fresca. Le pareció sentirse cómodo con el lugar, como que si ya lo hubiese visitado antes. Adam lo dirigió por un pasillo donde doblaron a la derecha, en la primera habitación, y dieron al cuarto del pequeño. Harry pareció comprender que Hermione tenía un hijo. El cuarto estaba pintado de azul, adornado con todo tipo de juguetes, en cada esquina.

Adam parecía emocionado. Le enseño a Harry sus ranas, que tenía en una pecera. Retrocedió veinte años atrás, y recordó como Ron le había mostrado su raza, en una pecera también.

-¿tú quieres a mi mamá? –pregunto el chico, viendo con sus grandes ojos azules a Harry.

-sí si la quiero. –respondió el moreno, viendo a el niño. Pensar que era el hijo de ella… de su mejor amiga.

-mmm… ¿y por qué has tardado tanto en venir? –pregunto de nuevo.

'tiene la misma mirada. Curiosa, igual a la de ella.' Pensó.

-No había podido venir antes –le sonrió mientras miraba la gran rana dentro de la pecera.

Hermione pasó dos veces entre los fresales y se frotó la frente. 'calmate' se dijo a sí misma. Abrieron la cerca, y ella volteó a ver. Una caravana de seis personas la miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguidas por un montón de globos y varios paquetes de regalos envueltos en papel brillante. Mientras un pastel brillaba en brazos de alguien. La primera en abrazarla fue Nadia, que la felicito con un estruendoso feliz cumpleaños. Mientras le daba un beso.

Hermione se agachó completamente, y recibió el obsequio de la pequeña niña de ojos negros. Le agradeció mientras le acariciaba la cabellera lacia y obscura. Subió la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de la mamá de Nadia, con la misma negrura en sus ojos.

-Hermione preciosa, felicidades –le dijo mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente y le sonreía. Seguidamente Lían, el esposo de Marion y papá de Nadia le abrazo mientras le decía –Hermione, tu no vas para adelante si no para atrás! Parece que en lugar de 32 estuvieses cumpliendo 22… -la morena rió con gusto, mientras agradecía.

-Feliz cumple Herm! –Se le adelantó otra chica, rubia –Joshua ha dicho que viene luego

-pero que no se ha olvidado de ti –Sam se vio interrumpida por Karin –pero como olvidarnos de ti? –y las dos le dieron sendos besos.

-gracias… de veras, no se que haría sin ustedes… -volteó a ver a la puerta y Adam y Harry miraban desde allí. No pudo suprimir un sollozo, se sentía extraña, con él, estando allí, con sus amigos, en un momento tan importante para ella.

-hay Hermy no te pongas así! -Karin se le acercó mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros

-mira que te ves más bonita sonriendo –le dijo Marion.

-no lo puedo evitar… si pensar que ya pasó el tiempo… yo no conocía a nadie aquí y miren ahora! Son lágrimas de felicidad…

-Hermione cuando yo te conocí no eras tan sentimental –la miró Lían. La mujer rió ante esto.

-Lían! –Le regañó Marion dándole un golpe en el brazo a su marido, el hombre de ojos grisáceos la miro mientras se frotaba el brazo

Karin se le acercó a Hermione y le dijo en un susurro –después preguntan que quien lleva los pantalones en esa relación… -Hermione rió ante el comentario.

-bueno Hermione, porque no mejor entramos y nos presentas a tú galán? –sugirió Sam con una risita.

-hola Adam –se acercaron todos para entrar a la casa.

-bueno, este es uno e mis amigos de que vino de Londres… Harry Potter

-Harry estos son Karin, Marion, Sam y Lían –Harry les fue dando la mano a cada uno mientras les sonreía. Ella solo tenía ojos para él. Que le querría decir? Ella le tenía tanto que decir a él…

-pero que bien calladito te tenía Hermione he! –le dijo Sam, Harry solo sonrió tímido. Todos comenzaron a entrar a la casa, dirigidos por Adam que era cargado por Lían.

-Hermione... –él la miró dudativo.

-vamos Harry, quédate. Tengo mucho que decirte… -él se vio sorprendido. Por algo habían sido amigos. El solo la había mirado… y ella ya sabía lo que él pensaba. El la miro. Y ella lo miro de vuelta. Había algo más en esa mirada, no soy yo, se dijo la muchacha, o mejor dicho la mujer pensó Harry.

La mayor parte de la mañana pasó entre juegos risas y pláticas. Adam y Nadia los hicieron reír en buena parte, contándoles chistes. Mientras preparaban la comida, las chicas, bromeaban sobre todo, y preguntaban sobre todo.

-¡Hermione no te quita los ojos de encima! – Le dijo Marion mientras le pasaba un plato

-no es cierto, ustedes están exagerando –les respondió la castaña mientras sacaba un pollo que olía delicioso del horno y lo ponía sobre el plato que le tendía Marion.

-Mione se ve! –le dijo Samantha sentada sobre el mueble

-chicas –se volteó Hermione exasperada –No se si tiene novia

-no lo sabes? –Karin vio con los ojos bien abiertos –No le has peguntado?

-no he podido Karin! Apenas he hablado con él…

-mmm, Porque no nos dijiste? Nos vamos después de almorzar chicas. –dijo Marion haciendo un pucherito

Todas rieron. –pero ve a la mujer, Hermione, todavía piensa comer!

Las cuatro mujeres pusieron la mesa. Todo se veía delicioso y así olía. Como no si a las cuatro les gustaba cocinar. Lían y Harry se mostraron sorprendidos.

-Marion quiero que cocines así más seguido –Dijo Lían sirviéndose de todo. La mujer lo miró con una ceja arriba.

-Lían esperate a que lleguemos a la casa. –Le dijo con tono amenazador. Una carcajada general se oyó en la mesa.

El almuerzo termino normal, como cualquier almuerzo. Hermione comenzó a recoger los platos, formó una gran pila y la cargó. Todos platicaban, Harry se levantó

-déjame ayudarte –le dijo, mientras cargaba la mitad de la pila.

-gracias.

El moreno la siguió a la cocina. Pusieron los platos en el fregadero y no pudo evitar que se mente regresara atrás como lo hacían los domingos también… allá en Londres, en su casa, cuando todo era normal y le podía hablar. Cuando almorzaban los domingos. Al menos hoy no es domingo, es sábado se dijo.

-he pasado la mañana queriendo hablarte –se colocó a su lado en el fregadero y tomó el palto que la chica acababa de enjabonar y lo desaguo.

-si yo también. Como no…

-te extrañe de veras Hermione.

-yo también los extrañe muchísimo…

-Hermione? –se oyó desde afuera. Ella rió irónica. –mande?

-ya nos vamos!

-voy!

La mujer salió de la cocina. Marion le habló –Mione nos podemos llevar a Adam?

-sí, mami, déjame! –le dijo desde abajo su pequeño

-mmm…-ella se puso una mano en la cintura y fingió pensarlo.

-sí mami

-sí Hermione

-sí madrina!

Rió al oír a Adam a Nadia y a Marion rogando.

-esta bien. Adam te portas bien y haces todo lo que tu madrina diga. No quiero quejas de ti, no vallas a hacer ninguna travesura.

-sí mami.-y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

-esperate, y tus cosas?

-ya las llevo aquí… -respondió Marion

-pero ni les había dicho que sí!

-gracias hermanita –dijo la mujer dándole un beso –te lo traigo mañana en la mañana

-bye Hermi

-bye

-que sigas pasando feliz cumpleaños! –le dijo Karin mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Karin, bye Sam, no quiero comentarios… adios Lían te encargo a mi hijo…

-claro Herm ni te preocupes…

Un segundo después la casa se quedó en silencio la mujer respiro hondo y caminó hacia la cocina. Harry Potter lavaba los trastos. Lo observó de detrás, no era posible que lo tuviese allí. A su mejor amigo, seis años después de haberlo dejado en Londres. Se había pasado toda la mañana intentando no verlo, porque no se Cansaba de hacerlo. Estaba tan diferente, tan guapo, tan…

Cerró el chorro y volteó a ver. Hermione, recostada en el marco de la puerta lo miraba. Rió un poco. No se cansaba de verla.

-Harry tienes que contarme, y Ron? Y Luna?

-m, no sabes! Se casaron hace dos años. Luna esta embarazada y parece que va a tener mellizos. No cabe en sí misma… y Ron esta nerviosísimo. Y la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley también están locos en espera de los bebés…

-Ohh dios mío… -logró articular ella. Se sentía tan feliz por ellos… sin embargo le hubiese gustado asistir a la boda, y estar con Luna en algo tan importante. Darle algún consejo, como hubiese ella querido cuando esperaba a Adam. Los quería demasiado. Y en parte se sentía culpable. Con una mano en el pecho se sintió triste y feliz a la vez.

-Ellos te recuerdan mucho.

-sí, yo también lo hago.

Salieron de la cocina y Hermione propuso un paseo. El moreno aceptó gustoso.

-Y ahora tú, Hermione Granger, tienes un hijo. –La miró. Ella no supo descifrar su mirada.

-Harry… tú sabes porque me fui?

-Por mi culpa? –sugirió él mientras cerraba la verja de la casa y Salieron a la acera.

Ella dudó como responder. Torció el gesto un momento para después responder.

-No, en realidad no es culpa de nadie. ¿Solo sucedió sabes?

-te entiendo Hermione, y quiero que sepas que no te culpo ¿pero crees que esa fue la mejor manera?

-Harry, no lo sé ¿pero algo tenía que hacer no lo crees?

-bueno, si tienes razón

La calle estaba desierta. El sol ya no alumbraba tan fuerte, pero calentaba aún. Las casas eran parecidas a la de Hermione, veraniegas, pero de diferentes tamaños y colores. Eso si, todas con un jardín inmenso y bien cuidado que las rodeaba. Siguieron caminando por la avenida que no parecía ser muy laga. El moreno continuó hablando

-No dejo de pensar en como sería nuestra vida, si la hubiésemos continuado juntos, ósea, si no te hubieras ido.

-No lo sé, arrepentirme de haber venido aquí sería arrepentirme de haber tenido a Adam. Y créeme, eso esta muy lejos de ser. El fue una luz, que me hizo valorarme, a mí y a mi vida.

-…Herm, puedo preguntar algo?

Ella sonrió –Por su padre?

-sí…

-bueno, Harry yo estaba mal. Iba de bar en bar, una noche estaba borracha y al mes siguiente embarazada. No sé quién fue el tipo… no lo recuerdo Harry. No estoy orgullosa de eso… Y no sé que haré el día que Adam crezca, él día que me lo pregunte…

Harry la miró sorprendido. Ella siguió

-Pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Es lo que me mantuvo cuerda y me hizo reflexionar…

Llegaron a la esquina y doblaron por la derecha. Harry mantuvo su expresión de asombro. Ya no habían más avenidas, ni más casas. Había varios metros que daban a una cuesta, que daba a la arena blanca. Talvez ochenta metros más o menos de tan solo arena, pero después el cristalino océano chocaba espumoso en la orilla.

-…wow…, esto es… maravilloso

Ella sonrió. Siguieron caminando, ahora con la vista puesta en el horizonte.

Después de un rato Harry continúo platicando con ella.

-Adam es un niño muy inteligente. Se parece mucho a ti.

-que te ha dicho?

-pues me ha preguntado si te quería. –Ella bajo la vista un poco avergonzada.

-y tú qué has dicho?

-pues la verdad, que te quería. También me ha preguntado porque había tardado tanto en venir…

Bajaron la cuesta para llegar a la arena blanca y caliente. Hermione no dijo nada.

-Si tú quieres saber, he tardado porque tenía miedo. Y porque no sabía que vendría a encontrar aquí…

-Cómo así?

-sí me recibirías con una sonrisa o con una cara de enojo. Y hasta ahora no sé cual de las dos ha sido. -Dijo sonriéndole de lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Han sido las dos Harry, yo no sabía tampoco como reaccionarías tú...

-Y ahora Hermione... tienes novio? esposo? estas comprometida? -le preguntó intentando parecer gracioso, logrando asi sacarle una risa a la castaña

-No, Harry, ni tengo novio, ni esposo, ni prometido...

-mmm... bueno, y que sigues trabajando?

-sí... trabajo como editora en una revista. No es un trabajo agobiante, además me da tiempo para cuidar de Adam.

-que bueno. Tus pacientes todavía me preguntan que ha sucedido contigo sabes? aún te quieren...

-bueno, y tu que les dices

-que les mandas tus saludos pero que has tenido que dejar de ejercer en Londres. No soy muy bueno dando explicaciones...

Ella rió levemente. Habían llegado casi a la orilla del mar. Harry se sentó en la arena. Hermione caminó un poco más, y se sacó las sandalias. Caminó por la orilla del mar. La arena estaba húmeda y fresca. Una ola especialmente grande chocó contra la orilla, haciendo que se le empaparan los pies, rió, estaba templada. La espuma le hizo cosquillas. Harry la observaba, a decir verdad no hacía otra cosa. Hermione dio un par de saltos, mientras el pareo le dejaba una pierna al descubierto por el aire. A ella parecía no importarle.

-Y tú, Harry Potter, que ha sido de tu vida? -Dijo de repente después, aún parada y con los pies en el agua.

-Pues que casi he dejado de trabajar.

Ella lo miró sorprendida de la confesión. El le siguió contando

-Sí... he aprendido ha hacer otras cosas. Sin especificar.

-Y de amores?

-No tengo novia, ni prometida, ni esposa. Pero me gustaría. -Hermione lo miraba con el alma en un hilo.

-Te gustaría tener novia, estar comprometido, o casado? -Le preguntó ella, era mejor aclarar dudas.

-Los tres la verdad. -Ella levantó las cejas.

-No preguntas con quien?

-No si no quieres decirme.

-Sí quiero...

-Bueno

-Pregunta pues

Ella rió un momento contrariada. -Con quien te quieres casar estar comprometido y que sea tu novia?

El se paró y se le acercó. -Lo has dicho al revés... -Rió

-Harry! -Dijo esta mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro

-Hermione -Dijo este, serio de repente. Parado enfrente de ella, le tomó de la mano con que esta le había pegado en el hombro y se la puso en el pecho.

-Hermione.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, con la boca entre abierta y con su manodebajo de la de Harryen el pecho de este.

-Hermione... quiero estar contigo.No me importa como. Si siendo tu novio, tu esposo o tu prometido, sea como sea, quiero estar contigo.

Ella seguía estática, inmóvil. En la misma posición.

-Quiero quedarme, quiero que vengas conmigo. Quiero lo que tu quieras... quiero estar donde tú quieras estar.

-Quiero saber lo que es tenerte en mis brazos como alguien más que una amiga, quiero poder decirte lo hermosa que eres sin reservas, sin sentirme avergonzado.

-Quiero amanecer junto a ti, y anochecer contigo.

-Quiero hacer lo que tú quieras que haga, quiero redimirme por los años perdidos y por lo que te hice sufrir, quiero hacer lo que tú me digas, quiero que me perdones, por haber sido tan ciego.

Su cerebro pareció funcionar y logró decir

-Harry no crees que vas muy rápido?

Irónico. El mundo era irónico. Ella, que había esperada por más de 15 años esas palabras, le pedía tiempo. Le decía que iba muy rápido. Pero con esa declaración, pedida de mano o lo que allá sido, quedo escrito el futuro, aunque ella sentía que todo iba muy rápido, y talvez era cierto, porque Harry no podía esperar más para besarla.

A él le basto el día que había pasado con ella, y todas sus dudas se habían disipado. Él día que Hermione se había ido su relación se había ido en picada. Y encontrarla de nuevo, más bella que nunca, y sin una palabra de odio, sin novio, prometido, o esposo... esa sí que era una profecía, que le decía que tenía que hacer algo. Se había enamorado de ella, sin pensar que antes ya había estado enamorado de ella. Se enamoró de extrañarla, de pensarla, de buscarla. De ver lo que según él había perdido. Pero ahora, la tenía entre sus brazos, amarrada en un abrazo que prometía mucho.

Fin

heeee, que les parecio? quiero saberlo! gracias por llegar hasta aqui, por darme parte de su tiempo.

besos


	3. epilogo

Los rayos del sol le pegaron de lleno en la cara.

Despertó somnoliento mientras sonreía al encontrar el delgado bulto a su lado. Se volteó suavemente para verla. Ella estaba a espaldas de él. La sabana blanca dejaba al descubierto su bronceado hombro. Jugó un rato con el mientras le deba suaves besos por todo el hombro. Ella se volteó con los ojos cerrados aún. Los abrió despacio y encontró a su príncipe azul al lado. Que princesa no desearía amanecer así todos los días.

Le pasó uno de sus finos dedos por el contorno de la mandíbula. Harry Potter le sonreía a Hermione Granger. Ella suspiro. Estaba tranquila. En paz. Feliz. No podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

El la rodeó con los brazos, como que si se ahogase si no la abrazaba. Ellos parecían ángeles, o algo sobrenatural. Las suaves sonrisas que surcaban sus rostros simplemente, no eran humanas.

Como iban a ser humanas? Si en ellos no había desamor. Tenían lo más importante, se tenían el uno al otro. Y ellos eran inteligentes porque lo sabían. Ella era la bendita cuando se lastimaba. Él era el mejor analgésico para el dolor de cabeza de ella.

No se sabía que tenían, porque sus personalidades eran opuestas, pero en todo lo demás eran iguales. Mientras a ella no le para el pico el siempre la escucha con deleite.

Ella sabía una cosa. Por más que sufras, que te caigas, que te quiebren a diario el corazón… por más que el mundo se acabe… ella siempre tuvo esperanza. El amor moría por días cansado, moría de dolor al ver que su gran amor no era correspondido, pero la llamita de esperanza en el no se apagaba. El amor volvía a renacer cada vez que lo veía, claro, pero lo que la mantuvo en pie no fue ni su cabeza, ni el amor, ni los sueños, ni las metas, ni los amigos, ni los trofeos… fue solo la esperanza. Esa estúpida esperanza, como ella la solía llamar. Nunca la perdió, pues no tenía nada más. Por eso dice el dicho, pierde todo pero nunca la esperanza.

Después de años de amor frustrado… la vida, o Dios, o el destino… habían decidido que él se diera cuenta. Que el se diera cuenta de quien había sido la incondicional, de quien había sido su mejor amiga de siempre.

-Hermione… te amo… te amo más que a mi vida… -le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello. –Yo sé que te lo digo a diario… pero no puedo dejar de decirlo –rió aún en su cuello.

-Harry… yo nunca podría dejar de escucharte decirlo… -lo besó sin reparos.

-Hey! Hey! Hey! Estoy aquí! –Un niño entro a la alcoba tapándose la cara con las manos con cara de confusión. Sus padres rieron mientras se separaban.

-Ya esta presentables? –preguntó.

-Adam! Siempre lo hemos estado... de veras…-Hermione suspiro con una mano en la frente mientras no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Mamá… es solo que no quiero otra Amy!

-Adam de veras! –abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se ponía un dedo en la boca. Su hijo apenas tenía 8 pero sabía cosas que para su madre no debía saber aún. Harry se reía en silencio a su lado. –que pasó?

-es que Amy no me deja en paz! Necesito concentrarme y ella …. No deja de hablar! O balbucear como sea… negó.

Un pedacito de gente en un vestido rosa se acerco por el marco de la puerta.

-papi! Mami! –y se acerco mientras abrazaba a Harry

-Adam… esta dulzura es la que te esta molestando? –cargo a la niñita que no podía tener más cara de ángel con sus ojitos verdes y sus ricitos casi dorados.

-Dulzura? Esa niña… -negó mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Adam pero mírala… mira esa carita… esta criaturita no podría estar molestándote!

-Que clase de padres tengo! Soy un incomprendido… -Adam se volteo y se fue turbado. Los tres que quedaron en el cuarto rieron.

-pleciosa que le hiciste a Adam? –pregunto Harry mientras le besaba un cachetito a la niña

-nada papi… el fue… -dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno entonces… si te tocó vivir la peor vida… vas a ver que va a llegar el día en que todas las tristezas se van a volver alegrías. Las lágrimas, besos. Solo queda una cosa, esperar, y… tener esperanza.

Chanananannnn….. Que tal les pareció? Yo se que esta cortito… pero ya no podía alargar más la cosa! Estos dos sufrieron mucho pero al final Harry se dio cuenta…

Ojalá que halla valido la pena… a ver cuéntenme que les pareció… quise transmitir eso que sientes a veces… esa sensación de que nada podrían estar mejor… a ver que sintieron ud.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
